


My Love Where are You?

by GroupA_SubjectA13_Anna



Category: Iron Man - Fandom, James Rhodes - Fandom, Marvel, Rhodes - Fandom, Rhodey - Fandom, Stark - Fandom, Tony Stark - Fandom, War Machine - Fandom, tones
Genre: One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroupA_SubjectA13_Anna/pseuds/GroupA_SubjectA13_Anna





	My Love Where are You?

It was springtime in New York and the night was young. Tony sat at a table in the dance hall alone. It had been a stressful day in the lab so he decided to get out for a bit, he put on his tux and walked down the block to the hall, tears welling in his eyes. When he seated himself he got a glass of wine and let the tears fall. He hung his head and took a sip, “Why am I like this? I’m a mess,” Tony whispered to himself sadly, hanging his head even lower.  
He looked at all the couples waltzing to the music and wished he had someone to dance with Some to hold and to love.And if not a lover, a friend, a best friend, maybe a best friend he loved, just anyone, anyone at all he wished for, “Where’s Rhodey when I need him?” He muttered, cracking a small smile at the thought of him. Tony turned back around and went back to drinking his wine.  
Just then, another lone wolf entered the hall in a tux. The dark skinned gent peered around the hall and caught eye of Tony sitting alone at a table in the corner, “So this is where the little shit went,” The man said to himself and walked over to the table.  
He sat next to Tony and smiled at him. Tony looked at him, “Rhodey?” He asked, smiling.  
“Hey Tones,” Rhodey smiled back, putting his arm around Tony’s shoulders.  
The music stopped and everyone left the floor for those silent moments, sent off to leave or chatter with friends over a glass of fine wine, “So what brought you here, Rhodes?” Tony asked softly, leaning into Rhodey’s side.  
“Came looking for you, had tried seeing seeing you in the tower just to find it vacant,” Rhodey answered, tilting his head slightly.  
“Oh, so is this the first place you checked? Tony asked curiously, taking another sip of wine.  
“Checked the bar, only to see you weren’t there, and I know you like yourself so classical music occasionally and wine so I assumed this fit those wants,” Rhodey replied, giving a light chuckle.  
“What can I say? You know me, Rhodey, you know me well,” Tony giggled and took another sip of his drink.  
“Can I try a sip of that, Tones, I’m curious how it tastes,” Rhodey asked, gesturing to the wine glass.  
Tony, slipped him the glass, “Sure, you might not like it, though,” He smirked.  
Rhodey took a sip and almost spit it out, but held it in, forcing himself to swallow, “You like this stuff, Tones? Tasteless.”  
Tony gasped, “Tasteless? If either of us is tasteless, it’s you! You genuinely don’t like it?”  
“It tastes horrid, Tones,” Rhodey giggled, “You really, really like this stuff?”  
“Yes, now give back my glass,” Tony took the glass and sipped it.  
The music started up again and Rhodey perked up. He stood up and looked at Tony nervously. Tony looked back with the same expression. Rhodey held out his hand, “Tony Stark, may I have this dance?”  
Tony teared up, “Yes.”  
Rhodey clasped his hand tightly and pulled him up, leading him to the dance floor. Their slow dance began. Tony put his nose against Rhodey’s, “James Rhodes,” he whispered and pulled his face back to look him in the eyes, “I love you so, so much.”  
“I love you too, I love you unconditionally,” Rhodey replied, pecking Tony on the lips.  
Tony cracked a painfully large smile and pecked Rhodey on the lips, and Rhodey did the same thing, smiling as wide as he possibly could, happy to have let the love of his life know just how he felt.


End file.
